


León Vs Richard

by Claireasamiya



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireasamiya/pseuds/Claireasamiya
Summary: Que pasara cuando Leon comienza a sentir algo por Claire pero alguien se le adelanta, y ese alguien es su auto nombrado enemigo en amores, se atreverá a decirle lo que siente? Los personajes de Resident no me pertenecen por desgracia, si no Ada ya estaría muerta jeje





	1. Chapter 1

* En el departamento de la DSO; León, ArK y helena platican un rato.

HELENA -¿Entonces ya por fin vas a casarte?

ARK-Si, ya es justo ¿no?

LEÓN-Pensé que nunca te casarías

ARK-Eso te debes decírtelo yo a ti, ¿Qué no planeas casarte? ¿O tan siquiera tener una novia formal?

LEÓN -¿Ana no cuenta como novia formal?

HELENA-Por supuesto que no, lo único que veo entre Ana y tu es atracción sexual

ARK-¿O acaso estas enamorado de ella?

LEÓN-Pues…. La verdad, creo que no

HELENA-Ya lo dije yo ... puro sexo

LEÓN-Eres muy directa ¿sabes?

ARK-Me preocupas amigo, eres igual de guapo que yo, pero a este paso vas a quedar soltero de por vida

HELENA-Y con muchas Anas para noches de placer

LEÓN-¿Y eso es tan malo?

ARC-Créeme hermano, después de un tiempo lo es

HELENA-Es lindo tener a alguien con quien compartir tus ideas y tener algo más que puro sexo

* Ark estaba a punto de casarse, y Helena, tenía dos años con su novio, el cual se ve que la adoraba y ella el, León tenia un tipo de relación sin compromiso con Ana, una secretaria de la agencia, pero era verdad, no tenia nada mas alla; y no porque no lo hubiera intentado; simplemente no habia encontrado intereses en común, así que basaron su relación en lo único en lo que concordaban ... sexo

ARK- ¿No ha vuelto a tratar de localizar una Ada?

* León estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de localizar una Ada, pero cuando tenia una pista, Ada desaparecia igual de rápido que sus esperanzas de León, así como dejo de buscarla

LEÓN-Eso lo deje por la paz hace mucho

HELENA-¿Y que hay de la hermana de Chris ?, Claire; hablas muy bien de ella

* León habla muy bien de ella, ¿Y como no hacerlo ?, Para León; Claire era genial, guapa, inteligente, divertida, una persona que no se rinde ante nada; pero ellos solos eran amigos; si se mandaban correos de vez en cuando, pero hacia mucho que no la habia visto; ya que su trabajo de Claire era igual de absorbente que el de León

LEÓN-Hace dos semanas que no hablo con ella

HELENA- no me refiero a eso

LEÓN -¿Quieres que tenga una relación con Claire a kilómetros de distancia?

HELENA es mejor a no tener nada seguro

* En el fondo, León sabía que Helena y Ark tenían razón ... se separan y León va al comedor cuando se encuentra con Ana; Ana era una mujer delgada, de cabello negro largo y ojos grises; Era una mujer bastante atractiva, se acerca y saluda un León en el caché, mientras que le habla muy sexy en el oido

ANA -¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos esta noche?

* Por lo regular León no se desaprovecharia ese tipo de invitaciones, pero al parecer lo que había hablado con Ark y Helena lo dejo pensando

LEÓN-Creo que hoy no se podrá cariño, tengo mucho trabajo

ANA-Es una lastima; nos vemos

*Ana le guiñe el ojo y sigue caminando moviéndose de un lado para otro con su minifalda para provocar a León, y hasta cierto punto lo logro, pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente y menos después de escuchar una voz cerca de el

RICHARD-Vaya, eso se puede dar como una invitación abierta

 

*Richard era alto, bronceado, con ojos marrón y un buen cuerpo trabajado, y sobre todo, era el rival de León, o al menos así lo llamaban sus compañeros, y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, Richard odiaba a León; León no lo odiaba, pero si sentía cierto repudio hacia el, ya que muchas veces trataba de hacerlo quedar mal

RICHARD: ¿No te molestaría que yo aceptara esa invitación? o ¿Si Kennedy?

* León levanta los hombros.

LEÓN-Tu lo dijiste, es una invitación abierta, si ella acepta tu compañía, es su decisión

RICHARD-Pero no te molestaría ¿verdad?, Digo, a fin de cuentas por lo que se, ustedes no son novios

LEÓN-En efecto, no lo somos, por eso, ya es decisión de ella, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer

* León se va

RICHARD-Ya encontré tu punto débil León

* León está en su departamento cuando alguien llama a la puerta, León suspira

LEÓN-Por favor, que no se ana

* León abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a la persona que toca

LEÓN-CLAIRE

CLAIRE-Hola León

* Claire se acerca a abrazar a León y este también a la abraza, no puedo creerlo, solo hace un rato hablaba de ella y ahora estaba frente a el, o mejor dicho… estaba entre sus brazos, y se siente muy bien, cuando se separan La invita a pasar, ella se sienta en el sillón.

CLAIRE-Wau!, Que departamento tan más grande y limpio

 

*León seguía sorprendido de ver a Claire ahí, y sobre todo de lo guapa que se veía, Claire nota su sorpresa

CLAIRE-Lo siento, tal vez estabas ocupado y te moleste

* Claire se levanta el sillón con la intención de irse

LEÓN-No, para nada, es solo que me sorprende verte aquí

CLAIRE -¿En verdad no interrumpo nada?

LEÓN-No, absolutamente nada.

* León se alegraba de haber rechazado la invitación de Ana.

CLAIRE-En verdad lo siento, debí haber llamado antes, quería dar una sorpresa

LEON-Y lo fue, y una muy grata, ¿Vienes de vacaciones?

CLAIRE-No, vengo por el trabajo

LEÓN -¿Te han mandado a checar algo?

CLAIRE-Tampoco, hace una semana se me dio la opción de un cambio para la central de Terra Save aquí en Washington, y acepte…. Que mejor que un lugar donde conozco a alguien

* Claire le sonríe y León se alegra al saber que podrá tener a Claire cerca

LEÓN-Felicidades, en verdad me alegra mucho.

CLAIRE-Gracias

LEÓN-¿Y ya tienes donde quedarte?

CLAIRE-Si, mi departamento esta a diez minutos de aquí

LEÓN-Perfecto, no esta lejos; así muchas veces no cenare solo; claro, solo cuando puedas

 

CLAIRE-Por supuesto, me alegro mucho saber que una de mis opciones era aquí, aparte de que las otras dos eran fuera del país

* León se alegra de que Claire escogiera Washington

LEÓN -¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar?

CLAIRE-Mañana al medio día debo comunicarme para saber cuando me presento

LEÓN -¿Te gustaría salir mañana?, Así puedo presentarte a Helena y Ark

CLAIRE-Claro, me encantaría conocerlos, hablas muy bien de ellos; pues entonces… yo voy para que descanses, te veré mañana

LEÓN-Te acompaño, ¿si no te molesta?

CLAIRE-Obvio que no me molesta

* Claire le sonríe y León vuelve a sentirse lindo al ver la sonrisa de Claire; la acompaña a su departamento y el regresa muy feliz al suyo; al día siguiente; Claire llega a la DSO en busca de León, se acerca a la recepción

CLAIRE-Buenos días señorita, busco a León Kennedy mi nombre es Claire Redfield

RECEPCIONISTA -Esta en una junta, ¿gusta esperar?

CLAIRE-Si, muchas gracias

* Claire toma asiento en un sillón, y no se da cuenta de la observación de lejos hasta que se acercan a ella

RICHARD-Hola, Buenas Tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

CLAIRE-Vine a ver a un amigo pero aún esta ocupado

* Claire notaba que el hombre que le hablaba era demasiado atractivo

RICHARD-Me da pena escuchar eso, pero pena por tu amigo, así yo pude ver a una mujer tan bella como tu

CLAIRE-Gracias

*Richard se sorprende con la indiferencia de Claire, por lo regular con esas palabras, el ya tendría a la mujer que sea a sus pies, pero se da cuenta que Claire no va a ser de esas, así que cambia de plan

RICHARD-Oh lo siento, a veces soy un idiota, es solo que me pongo nervioso por lo linda que eres, discúlpame

* Claire sonríe y Richard le estira la mano.

RICHARD-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Richard

* Claire toma su mano.

CLAIRE-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Claire

RICHARD-Que lindo nombre Claire

CLAIRE-Muchas gracias, ¿trabajas aquí?

RICHARD-Si, así es; ¿Tu en donde trabajas?, Claro, si no es indiscreción

CLAIRE-Trabajo para Terra Save

RICHARD-OH si, la conozco

RECEPCIONISTA-Señorita, el agente Kennedy ya viene para acá

CLAIRE-Muchas gracias

RICHARD-Yo tengo que ir, además; no me gustaría que tu amigo se enojara por verme contigo; Espero volverte a ver Claire; fue un placer conocerte

CLAIRE-Lo mismo digo

* Richard se levanta y se va, Claire estaba nerviosa, al principio Richard le parecia solo un casanova, pero después le agrado, además de que era muy guapo; cuando Richard se va, León llega

LEÓN-¿Y esa sonrisa?

CLAIRE-No es nada

* León se queda con la duda pero no pregunta más, Ark y Helena alcanzan a León

ARK-¿Porque nos abandonaste?

* Ark ve a Claire

ArK-wau, ya veo porque nos abandonaste

LEÓN-Helena, Ark, ella es Claire Redfield

ARK -¿Tu eres Claire ?, estoy pensando muy seriamente en no casarme

CLAIRE-Jaja, eres tal y como dijo León

ARK-¿Guapo, fuerte y sexy?

LEÓN-Yo nunca diría eso

ARKE-Es verdad, me tienes envidia

*LOS DOS RIEN

HELENA-Hola Claire, mucho gusto, León habla mucho de ti

CLAIRE-Igual de ti, me habla muy bien de ustedes dos

LEÓN-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a un lado para festejar?

ARK-Si, festejar, eso me gusta.

* Ark y Helena van por delante, y León y Claire atrás; Richard los ve y sonríe maliciosamente

RICHARD-Creo que he encontrado tu punto débil León ...


	2. Capítulo 2

*Los 4 van a un bar que esta cerca de la DSO; Helena ya iba platicando con Claire, y Ark Y León atrás de ellas

ARK-Es bastante guapa León, ¿En verdad nunca haz tenido nada que ver con ella?

LEÓN-Ya te dije que no, Claire no es así

ARK-No es como Ana querrás decir

LEÓN-Simplemente no veo a Claire como a Ana, nunca las compararía; además Claire es mi amiga, nunca me aprovecharía de ella

ARK-En verdad siento pena por ti hombre

*Llegan al bar y se ponen a tomar unas cervezas y a platicar, rápidamente se hacen amigos; cuando ya es tarde deciden irse

HELENA-Bueno, Nosotros nos vamos por otro lado, se regresan con cuidado

LEÓN-Ustedes también

CLAIRE-Acompañaras a Helena ¿verdad Ark?

ARK-Por supuesto, soy el hombre

HELENA-Aunque es más probable que yo lo cuide a el, Jaja

LEÓN-Jaja, no lo dudo

*Se despiden y se van por caminos separados

LEÓN-¿Y…Como te cayeron?

CLAIRE-Muy bien, son tal y como me los esperaba

LEÓN-Me alegro

*León veía de reojo a Claire y no podía evitar pensar lo hermosa que se veía, por un momento sintió la necesidad de tomarla de la mano, pero la descarto instantáneamente

LEÓN-¿Cuándo te presentas en Terra Save?

CLAIRE-Ya mañana me presento

LEÓN-Te deseo mucha suerte

*Llegan al departamento de Claire, a León se le hizo muy rápido el camino

CLAIRE-Gracias por traerme

LEÓN-No tienes porque agradecer; buenas noches

CLAIRE-Buenas noches León

*Claire se acerca a darle un beso en el cachete; León quería abrazarla y besarla, pero igual que hace rato se abstiene, Claire sale del coche y entra al edificio, León se recarga en el volante

LEÓN-¿Qué me pasa?, Claire es solo tu amiga, recuérdalo León

*Al día siguiente León esta en su oficina y llega Helena

HELENA-Hola casanova

LEÓN-Hola Helena, y ¿Ark?

HELENA-Al parecer lo van a mandar a una pequeña misión

LEÓN-¿Y que me dices de Claire, te cayo bien?

HELENA-Bastante bien, la apruebo para ser tu novia

LEÓN-Claire es…

HELENA-Solo una amiga si si, ese cuento ya me lo se, en verdad ¿no piensas intentarlo con Claire?, ¿piensas seguir con tus aventuras amorosas con Ana?

LEÓN-Si Helena, Claire es solo una amiga, y respecto a lo de Ana, en eso si tienes razón, voy a tomar cartas en el asunto y terminarlo de una vez

HELENA-Bueno, al menos es un paso; espero pronto des el otro con Claire antes de que se te adelanten, ¿y ella sabe sobre tus amoríos con Ana?

LEÓN-Sabía que salia con alguien, pero nada formal

HELENA-En otras palabras, Claire no sabe de tus noches de pasión con Ana, un motivo más para cerrar ese capitulo

LEÓN-Lo haré mamá, tranquila

HELENA-Sabes que te lo digo porque te estimo

LEÓN-Lo se, y te lo agradezco

*En la recepción de la DSO

CLAIRE-Buenos días señorita

RECEPCIONISTA-Buenos días señorita, ¿viene a ver al agente Kennedy?

CLAIRE-Por ahora no, vengo en son de trabajo, me mandaron con el agente Barcenas

RECEPCIONISTA-OK, OH mire, hay viene

*Claire voltea y ve a Richard acercándose

CLAIRE-¿Tu eres el agente Barcenas?

RICHARD-Así es, ¿señorita Redfield?

CLAIRE-Solo llámame Claire

RICHARD-Muy bien, tu llámame Richard; ayer que me comunicaron quien era la persona con la que iba a trabajar y espere que fueras tu

CLAIRE-Me temo que a mi solo me dieron tu apellido, así que no pude ubicarte

RICHARD-No te preocupes, a partir de ahora por un tiempo trabajaremos juntos, un placer

*Richard le estira la mano y Claire se la estrecha; más tarde cuando ella y Richard toman un descanso, el le propone comer juntos

RICHARD-¿Te parece si tomamos una hora de comida?

CLAIRE-Si, claro

RICHARD-¿Te gustaría salir a comer conmigo?

CLAIRE-Me encantaría pero, recuerdas que te dije que tengo un amigo aquí, me gustaría verlo, el no sabe que trabajare aquí por un tiempo

RICHARD-Si tienes razón, y si no es indiscreción, ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

CLAIRE-León… León Kennedy

RICHARD-OH, ¿León es tu amigo?

CLAIRE-Si, ¿lo conoces?

RICHARD-Si, lo conozco, pero por desgracia, creo que no nos llevamos muy bien

CLAIRE-¿Y eso porque?

RICHARD-No estoy totalmente seguro, quiero pensar que talvez piensa que le quiero quitar a su… no se si llamar novia a Ana

CLAIRE-No sabía que León tuviera novia

RICHARD-Lo siento, vas a decir que soy un chismoso

CLAIRE-No, para nada, tu como ibas a saber que León no me había comentado de Ana, pero… ¿Por qué dices que no sabes si llamarla novia?

RICHARD-Digamos que su relación es más de… amigos con derechos

CLAIRE-OH

*Claire ya entendía lo que Richard decía sobre amigos con derechos

RICHARD-Sería mucha molestia si te pido no decirle a León que te dije de Ana, de por si ya me odia

CLAIRE-No te preocupes, no lo haré; bueno, me voy a buscarlo

RICHARD-Su oficina esta en el piso de arriba, a la derecha la tercer oficina

CLAIRE-Muchas gracias, nos vemos en una hora

RICHARD-Provecho, espero mañana si podamos salir a comer juntos

CLAIRE-Claro, provecho tu también

*Claire sale y Richard sonríe, toma el teléfono

RICHARD-¿Ana?. Hola guapa, te tengo una información que espero sepas utilizar

*Claire llega a la oficina de León y toca, Ark le abre la puerta

ARK-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí linda?

*León levanta la vista y ve a Claire, sintió una gran felicidad al verla pero no sabía porque, Claire levanta la mano en señal de saludo

CLAIRE-Hola chicos

*Claire les cuenta que su nuevo jefe la mando a trabajar por un tiempo aquí en la DSO

ARK-Entonces te vamos a ver más seguido lindura

CLAIRE-Si, creo que así será

*León se alegra de oír eso

CLAIRE-¿Ya comieron?, yo estoy en mi hora de comida

LEÓN-No aún no, si gustas podemos ir juntos

CLAIRE-Si, vamos

ARK-Me gustaría acompañarlos pero aún tengo cosas que hacer, vayan ustedes

*Ark voltea a ver a León, y este se da cuenta que Ark los dejo solos a propósito

CLAIRE-Es una lastima, entonces ¿me acompañas León?

LEÓN-Por supuesto

*Claire y León están a punto de salir el edificio cuando oyen que alguien le habla a León

ANA-León…. Espera amor

*León no necesita voltear para saber que era Ana, llega y lo toma del brazo

ANA-¿Ya vas a comer?¿puedo ir?

*Claire ve a Ana, y esta la voltea a ver con mirada amenazante

ANA-¿Y tu quien eres?

*León se trata de zafar de Ana pero no lo logra

LEÓN-Ella es Claire… Claire te presento a Ana

ANA-Mucho gusto, me temo que no puedo decir que León me haya hablado de ti ya que nunca lo hizo; bueno, es que en ciertos momentos no se puede hablar mucho

*León esperaba que Claire no hubiera entendido el doble sentido de esas palabras, por desgracia de el, las había entendido perfectamente, Claire le contesta muy normal

CLAIRE-No te preocupes por que por desgracia estamos en las mismas circunstancias, ya que no recuerdo que León hablara de ti

*Para Ana, Eso fue un golpe bajo, mientras Claire le sonríe, León logra zafarse por fin

LEÓN-Lo siento Ana, voy de salida con Claire, después nos vemos

ANA-Pero no eh comido por esperarte

CLAIRE-León, por mi no te preocupes, ve a comer con ella, nos vemos después; hasta luego Ana

ANA-Nos vemos LEÓN-Claire, espera…

*Ana vuelve a tomar del brazo a León

ANA-¿Y que vamos a comer?

*León se vuelve a soltar pero esta vez más brusco

ANA-Auch

LEÓN-Te dije que iba a comer con Claire

ANA-Pero ella decidió irse, yo nunca la corrí

LEÓN-(suspira)ok...Vamos, necesito hablar contigo

*Ana vuelve a tomar a León del brazo, el vuelve a suspirar; mientras Claire regresa a la oficina de Richard muy enojada, entra y ve a Richard sentado comiendo

CLAIRE-OH, lo siento, pensé que habías salido, pensaba adelantarme en el trabajo

RICHARD-No te preocupes, ¿a poco ya comiste?

CLAIRE-León tenía un compromiso, fue culpa mía por no avisarle antes

RICHARD-Deja hago una llamada rápida y seguimos

CLAIRE-No te preocupes, tu come a gusto, yo iré adelantando

*León y Ana están saliendo de un restaurante crecano

ANA-Estuviste muy callado amor, ¿estas enojado?

LEÓN-Ana, a partir de ahora tu y yo solo podremos ser amigos, ya nada de ningún encuentro nocturno ANA-Pero ¿Por qué?, creí que nos entendíamos bien

*Ana se acerca a León y este se aleja

LEÓN-Lo siento, pero ya no podemos vernos así

ANA-¿Todo esto es por tu amiga Claire?,¿Quieres intentarlo con ella verdad?, se ve que es una mojigata, ella no sabrá tratarte como yo

LEÓN-Deja de ofender a Claire, no es por ella, simplemente quiero hacer las cosas bien

ANA-Entonces vamos andar, seamos novios

LEÓN-No Ana, tu y yo no servimos como pareja

ANA-Aunque lo niegues se que es por causa de tu amiguita

LEÓN-Vamos Ana, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, no te faltaran pretendientes

*Ana pasa a León y antes de entrar al edificio de la DSO, Voltea y le dice:

ANA-Pues tu te lo pierdes

*Claire seguía molesta, y esperaba a que regresara Richard de su llamada

CLAIRE-¿Por qué demonios estoy molesta?, no es nada nuevo saber que León es un play boy ¿entonces porque estoy molesta?

*Richard entra a la oficina

RICHARD-Disculpa la tardanza, toma…

*Richard le estira una caja de pizza

CLAIRE-¿Y esto?

RICHARD-No haz comido nada, eso no es bueno; no sabía cual te gusta, así que pedí mitad Hawaiana, mitad Pepperoni

CLAIRE-No tenias porque molestarte

RICHARD-No me parecía caballeroso dejarte sin comer

CLAIRE-Muchas gracias

*Claire se alegra y se emociona al saber la preocupación de Richard hacia ella

*León esta buscando a Claire y se arrepiente de no haberle preguntado en que departamento esta,cuando se acerca a la oficina de Richard oye risas, se acerca a la puerta y ve a Claire riendo con Richard, pero lo que ve después le molesta por alguna razón

CLAIRE-Vamos, come conmigo, es mucha pizza para mi

RICHARD-Tu come

CLAIRE-Ah no, no voy a engordar sola, abre la boca

*Claire toma un pedazo de pizza y se la acerca a Richard a la boca y el la recibe, León se quita de la puerta pero Richard lo alcanza a ver y sonríe; León se siente extremadamente molesto, ¿pero porque?, ¿Por qué le molesta esa actitud de Claire?, León regresa a su oficina

*Ya casi a la hora de salir, León espera a que Claire vaya a buscarlo, ya que se supone que el no sabe en que oficina trabaja

*Con Claire

RICHARD-Hemos avanzado mucho, será mejor ir a descansar, ¿Traes coche?

CLAIRE-Tengo una moto, pero no la traigo ya que no sabía donde estacionarla

RICHARD-Wau, una chica en moto…. Me gusta

*Richard le sonríe y Claire se apena

RICHARD-Pudo llevarte a tu casa si gustas, claro, si es que no vas a esperar a León

*Claire recuerda a Ana colgada del brazo de León

CLAIRE-No, es posible que tenga cosas que hacer

RICHARD-¿Entonces… puedo llevarte?

CLAIRE-Si no te alejo de tu camino, te lo agradecería

RICHARD-Entonces, vámonos

*Con León

ARK-¿Qué haces aquí compañero?

LEÓN-Haciendo un poco de tiempo….creo

ARK-¿Tiempo?, ¿no me digas que esperas a Claire? Porque hace poco me cruce con ella e iba de salida con Richard

LEÓN-¿Qué?

*León se levanta de su silla

ARK-Si, los acabo de ver como iban rumbo al estacionamiento

*León se sentía molesto, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a estarlo porque Claire no era más que su amiga, y porque el dejo que se marchara a la hora de la comida; se vuelve a sentar

ARK-¿Que esperas?

*León voltea a verlo con cara de duda

ARK-Márcale y dile que quieres cenar con ella

LEÓN-¿Para que ?, talvez el ya la invito

ARK-O tal vez no, y si lo dudas más, más oportunidad tiene el… vamos León, solo te engañas a ti mismo; te gusta Claire, tu mirada te delata

LEÓN-(suspira) Creo que esta vez tienes razón… me gusta Claire

ARK-Wau….. Pensé que ibas a tardar más en admitirlo; pues entonces no pierdas más tiempo y llámale

LEÓN-No puedo creer que te voy a decir esto otra vez pero… tienes razón

*León toma su celular y comienza a marcar

ARK-¿Cómo que no puedes creerlo?, si yo soy la voz de la razón

*El teléfono de Claire suena

CLAIRE-Discúlpame Richard

*Claire ve que el que llama es León

CLAIRE-Bueno

LEÓN-Hola Claire, ¿Ya saliste?

CLAIRE-Ya, voy rumbo a mi departamento

LEÓN-Quería marcarte antes pero el trabajo me absorbió tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo, disculpa

CLAIRE-No te preocupes

*Claire se oía seria y eso le preocupaba a León

LEÓN-¿Te gustaría que cenamaros juntos?, te debo una comida, puedo pasar por algo y llevarlo a tu departamento

*Claire se queda callada y León piensa que lo va a rechazar, cuando por fin habla Claire

CLAIRE-Quiero una hamburguesa de queso sin cebolla

*León se alegra

LEÓN-Pobre cebolla, ¿Qué tienes contra ella?

CLAIRE-Simplemente no me llevo bien con ella

LEÓN-Jaja, muy bien, una hamburguesa sin cebolla será

*Cuelgan y Claire sonríe

RICHARD-Se ve que esa llamada te puso feliz

CLAIRE-Era León, me va a traer de cenar

*Richard ya se imaginaba que era León, trata de no parecer molesto

RICHARD-OH, que bueno, al parecer hoy no estuvo tan ocupado

*Claire se pone seria y Richard ve que logro su cometido

RICHARD-Bueno, ya que me han ganado la cena… mañana yo te invito el desayuno ¿te parece?

CLAIRE-Yo te lo tengo que invitar a ti, tu me invitaste la comida

RICHARD-No importa, anda, dime como te gusta el café

CLAIRE-Pero…

RICHARD-Pero nada…anda, dime

CLAIRE-Que te parece un café de moka

RICHARD-Me parece perfecto

*Richard le sonríe y Claire se apena

*León llega al departamento de Claire, cuando ella abre la puerta León se alegra mucho de verla, y la ve hermosa

LEÓN-Hola CLAIRE-Hola, pasa

*Se sientan en la mesa y comienzan a cenar

CLAIRE-Que deliciosa hamburguesa

LEÓN-Me alegra que te gustara, oye Claire… quería pedirte una disculpa; deje que te marcharas a la hora de la comida

CLAIRE-No tienes porque disculparte, tu novia tiene que ser tu prioridad

LEÓN-Ana no era mi novia, era… es algo difícil de explicar

*Claire se imaginaba lo que León quería dar a entender

LEÓN-Pero ya no tengo ninguna relación con ella más que profesional

CLAIRE-¿Y eso porque?, espero no haber sido yo la causante de eso

*León sabía que ella había sido la causa, pero no como se lo imaginaba, si no porque León quería hacer bien las cosas

LEÓN-es solo que ya no busco eso, quiero hacer las cosas bien

CLAIRE-¿Y no puedes hacer las cosas bien con Ana?

LEÓN-No, no quiero intentarlo con ella, no funcionaríamos

*Claire no quería preguntar más, entre menos supiera de la vida amorosa de León mejor, así que cambia el tema

CLAIRE-Gracias por la hamburguesa

LEÓN-De nada, y cuéntame, ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

CLAIRE-Muy bien, me toco un compañero muy inteligente y atento

LEÓN-¿Así?, ¿Y como se llama?, talvez lo conozca

CLAIRE-Es Richard Bárcenas, lo conoces ¿cierto?

LEÓN-Si, lo conozco, por desgracia no nos llevamos muy bien

CLAIRE-Es una pena, es muy agradable

*León comenzaba a enojarse por ver como Claire hablaba de el

LEÓN-Lamento no tener la misma opinión

*Los dos se quedan callados

CLAIRE-Gracias por la cena pero creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar

LEÓN-Si, que descanses

*León toma su chamarra y se dirige a la puerta

LEÓN-Claire, ¿A que hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

CLAIRE-A las 8 ¿Por qué?

LEÓN-¿Quieres que pase por ti?, ¿o tal vez te llevaras tu moto?

*Claire veía serio a León, pero lo veía por alguna razón más triste, Claire se acerca a León y lo toma del brazo, a León ese contacto le provoca sorpresa y se acelera su corazón

CLAIRE-León, ¿Qué sucede?, te vez preocupado

LEÓN-Siento que mi comentario de que Richard no es de mi agrado te molesto, no era mi intención

CLAIRE-No León, no me molesto, perdón si lo hice notar así, y si te despedí tan rápido es porque es tarde, y aunque vivas cerca me preocupa que te suceda algo; discúlpame si te hice sentir mal

*Claire agacha la cabeza, León quería estirar los brazos y abrazarla para estrecharla cerca de el, pero opta por no hacerlo

LEÓN-Discúlpame tu a mi, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

*León la toma de la barbilla y le levanta la cabeza, Claire lo ve a los ojos y se apena mucho y más cuando León le sonríe

CLAIRE-León LEÓN-Si…

*Se quedan viendo de cerca, cuando se celular de Claire suena, León le suelta la barbilla nervioso y ella se aleja para buscar su celular

CLAIRE-Hola… si jefe, todo bien

*León camina hacia la puerta para irse

CLAIRE-Un momento jefe, León…

*León voltea y Claire sonríe

CLAIRE-¿A que hora pasas por mi?

*León sonríe

LEÓN-Estaré aquí siete y media; linda noche CLAIRE-Linda noche León

*Claire se queda viendo la espalda de León y cuando sale sigue hablando con su jefe; León llega a su coche y se recarga en el

LEÓN-Estuve a punto de besarla, y lo mejor es que pareciera que ella lo aceptaría; Claire, ¿Cómo no note antes lo bella que eres por dentro y por fuera?, eres maravillosa….. ¿Qué haré?

CONTINUARA...


	3. Capítulo 3

*Al día siguiente León pasa por Claire puntual, en el camino se la pasan platicando y riendo, cuando entran a la DSO oyen la voz de Richard

RICHARD-Claire, buenos días

CLAIRE-Buenos días Richard

RICHARD-Hola León

LEÓN-Hola

RICHARD-Aquí esta lo prometido

*Richard le estira el café a Claire

CLAIRE-No te hubieras molestado

RICHARD-Nada de lo que haga por ti es molestia

*León comienza a molestarse pero se calma para que Richard no lo note

LEÓN-Será mejor que me vaya, que te vaya muy bien, si me necesitas, sabes donde encontrarme; por desgracia hoy no puedo invitarte la comida que te debo ya que tengo una junta

CLAIRE-No te preocupes León

LEÓN-Pero salgo temprano, así que te esperare para irnos, ¿te parece?

CLAIRE-Si, muchas gracias

RICHARD-¿nos vamos entonces Claire?... Hasta luego León

*Claire se voltea y Richard la toma por un momento de la cintura para que León viera, y si que lo había visto y se había molestado

HELENA-¿Y porque la cara de pocos amigos?

LEÓN-Hola Helena

HELENA-No se si vi bien pero, eran Claire y Richard con los que estabas ¿no es así?

LEÓN-Si, eran ellos

*León le explica que Claire estará trabajando por un tiempo en la DSO, y que por desgracia con Richard

HELENA-Que mal, tienes que ponerte las pilas León, o te ganaran a Claire

LEÓN-Vaya, tu también notaste que me gusta Claire

HELENA-Por supuesto que si, por quien me tomas, además que Ark me mando un mensaje ayer

*Helena saca su celular y le muestra el mensaje

De: Ark

Nuestro León esta madurando :´) , ya

descubrió que le gusta Claire TuT estoy tan orgulloso

HELENA-Ya te imaginaras como reí al ver este mensaje

LEÓN-No puedo creerlo, Ark no pierde el tiempo

HELENA-Pero por un lado me dio gusto, me alegra saber que ya abriste los ojos, ahora, solo haz las cosas bien

LEÓN-Si, eso haré, solo espero que Claire me de una oportunidad

*Claire y Richard comienzan a trabajar, Richard se acerca mucho a Claire y esta se apena, no podía engañarse, Richard era extremadamente guapo y Claire lo sabía

RICHARD-Dame un segundo, necesito hacer una llamada

*Richard toma el teléfono y marca

RICHARD-Hola… si…¿ los papeles?, es verdad, como pude olvidarlos, Claire, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

CLAIRE-Claro, dime

RICHARD-En el piso de arriba hay un archivo, necesito unos datos muy importantes, ¿podrías pedirlos por mi?

CLAIRE-Por supuesto

*Richard le estira un papel con los datos

RICHARD-Es la segunda oficina después de León, en verdad una disculpa Claire

CLAIRE-No te preocupes, no tardo

*Claire sale de la oficina y Richard dice por teléfono

RICHARD-Es hora de que hagas tu movimiento preciosa

*Con León alguien toca la puerta

LEÓN-Adelante

ANA-Hola guapo

LEÓN-¿Qué se te ofrece Ana?

ANA-¿Por qué me tratas tan fríamente, hice algo mal?

LEÓN-Tienes razón, discúlpame,¿Qué sucede?

*Ana se acerca a la mesa de León y se sienta en una esquina, su falda se sube un poco y León no puede evitar verla

*Claire había visto entrar a Ana a la oficina de León, cuando va de regreso la puerta de la oficina de León esta abierta y ve a Ana acercándose a León para besarlo

ANA-Te extraño, vamos a intentarlo otra vez ¿si?

LEÓN-No Ana, no funcionaria ANA-Déjame demostrarte que si funcionara

*Ana se acerca a León, cuando el desvía su mirada y ve a Claire en la puerta, se levanta rápido de su silla mientras Ana voltea y sonríe al ver a Claire observándolos

LEÓN-Claire

*Claire no sabía que hacer, parecía una niña a la cual atrapan con la mano dentro del frasco de galletas

ANA-UPS, creo que no cerré bien

CLAIRE-Lo siento, no debí quedarme viendo

*Claire sigue caminando y por alguna razón siente lagrimas en los ojos, entra a un baño cercano y comienza a llorar

CLAIRE-¿Por qué lloras?, León es solo un amigo, tiene todo el derecho de coquetear con quien quiera, y yo lo sabía, entonces, ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

*Con León

LEÓN-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿cierto?

ANA-por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que Claire iba a pasar?

LEÓN-Vete de mi oficina

ANA-No te enojes conmigo cariño

LEÓN-No me hagas olvidar que soy un caballero y vete

*Ana se baja de la mesa y sale de la oficina de León, mientras el se vuelve a sentar y pone su cabeza entre sus manos

LEÓN-¿Y ahora que hago?

*Claire llega a la oficina de Richard, el cual va terminando una llamada

RICHARD-OK, gracias por el informe

*Cuelga

CLAIRE-Disculpa si me tarde

RICHARD-No te preocupes, ¿sucede algo Claire?

CLAIRE-¿Eh?. No ¿Por qué ?

RICHARD-No se, te veo preocupada

*Claire no dice nada

RICHARD-No me gusta verte así Claire; ya que por lo que oí, León no puede salir a comer contigo, ¿Podemos comer juntos?

CLAIRE-Si, claro

*Richard y Claire salen a comer juntos, ella se la pasa bien y trata de olvidar a León y Ana, aunque no con mucho éxito

RICHARD-Creo que no fui de mucha ayuda, lo siento

CLAIRE-No Richard, discúlpame tu a mi, créeme, me ayudaste mucho, gracias

RICHARD-Eso me alegra

*Richard le sonríe y a Claire se le altera el corazón de lo guapo que era

RICHARD-Me gustaría conocerte un poco más, si no te molesta

CLAIRE-Claro que no, con la condición de que tu me cuentes de ti

RICHARD-Trato hecho

*Claire le cuenta de su hermano, de cómo sobrevivió a Racoon, como conoció a Sherry y León, le cuenta de la isla Rockford y de Steve; Claire se pone seria al hablar de Steve

RICHARD-Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes

CLAIRE-Esta bien, aprendes a vivir con ese tipo de cosas, pero ¿y tu?, cuéntame

RICHARD-Me temo que mi vida no es tan interesante

*Le platica de su familia, y de uno que otro caso que tuvo

RICHARD-Vez, te dije que mi vida no era tan interesante

CLAIRE-Lo es a su modo

RICHARD-Y por lo que me haz contado, creo suponer que no tienes novio ¿cierto?

CLAIRE-Supones bien

RICHARD-Eso es bueno para mi, tengo oportunidad, claro, si tu me la dieras

*Claire se apena, más tarde en la oficina León va en busca de Claire, oye risas a través de la puerta pero contiene su molestia ya que el no tenía ningún derecho a enojarse; toca la puerta

RICHARD-Adelante

*Entra y ve a Claire parada a lado de Richard con una sonrisa que se borra al ver a León, y eso lo entristece pero trata de sonreír

LEÓN-¿Puedo hablar contigo un poco?

CLAIRE-Estoy algo ocupada

LEÓN-No tardare mucho, ¿puede Richard?

*Aunque a Richard no le agradaba la idea, no podía hacerlo notar

RICHARD-Claro, mientras no tarde mucho

LEÓN-Gracias

CLAIRE-Discúlpame, no tardo

*Salen al pasillo y se alejan un poco de la oficina de Richard

CLAIRE-¿Qué sucede León?

LEÓN-Claire… sobre lo que viste hace rato, yo… no quisiera que mal interpretaras…

CLAIRE-Alto León, no tienes porque darme explicaciones

LEÓN-Talvez no, pero quiero dártelas

*Claire sonríe

CLAIRE-En verdad, no tienes que dármelas,yo soy quien debería disculparse por ser tan indiscreta, lo siento, si tu quieres regresar con ella o solo tener una aventura a mi no me molesta, tu seguirás siendo mi amigo, eso no cambiara nunca…. Tengo que regresar a trabajar, nos vemos en la salida

*Claire se da la media vuelta y se va; León se queda pensando en las palabras de Claire

LEÓN-¿entonces no le importa si solo tengo una aventura? ¿Siempre seré su amigo y nunca cambiara?… pero yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo Claire

*Claire iba triste, no quería saber de sus aventuras amorosas de León; le dolía

CLAIRE-¿Y porque me duele?, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que ver a León solo como un amigo

*Claire trata de quitar su cara de tristeza antes de entrar a la oficina

CLAIRE-Ya volví, disculpa la tardanza

RICHARD-Odio ser entrometido Claire, pero ¿paso algo?

CLAIRE-No, nada, no te preocupes

*Richard y Claire siguieron trabajando

RICHARD-Claire…. ¿Cómo te lo digo?

CLAIRE-¿Qué sucede Richard?

RICHARD-Claire, ¿Crees que podrías darme una oportunidad?

Claire se queda pasmada

RICHARD-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

CLAIRE-Yo….

RICHARD-Se que talvez no nos conocemos muy bien pero, no quiero que nadie se me adelante, y la verdad me gustas mucho

*Claire no sabia que decir

RICHARD-¿O talvez alguien ya se me adelanto?. Talvez León eso es lo que te vino a decir ¿verdad?

*Richard agacha la cabeza cabizbajo y Claire recuerda a León y Ana

CLAIRE-No, León y yo solo somos amigos

RICHARD-¿Entonces aún tengo oportunidad?

*Richard sonríe y Claire se pone a pensar lo guapo y buen partido que podría ser Richard, sin mencionar el poder sacar a León de su cabeza, Claire sonríe

CLAIRE-Si Richard, acepto ser tu novia

RICHARD-¿Enserio?, OH Claire, soy tan feliz

*Richard se acerca abrazar a Claire

RICHARD-Me gustaría llevarte a tu casa, pero por lo que escuche, León te llevara, y como no quiero ser de esos novios desconfiados y celosos de los amigos de su novia dejare que te lleve, pero a partir de mañana me gustaría pasar por ti y llevarte a tu casa ¿puedo?

CLAIRE-Por supuesto, hablare con León para que sepa porque empezaras a pasar por mi

*Claire salé de la oficina con Richard a un lado y ve a León esperándola en las escaleras, León le da una sonrisa triste y Claire le regresa una igual

RICHARD-Bueno, veo que te esperan; nos vemos mañana

*Richard se acerca y besa a Claire en la boca, Claire se sorprende y León no puede creer lo que vio; Richard pasa a León pero este lo toma del brazo y le pregunta molesto

LEÓN-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

RICHARD-Pregúntaselo a ella

*Richard se suelta de León y le sonríe con burla; Claire no quería que León se enterara así,ella se le queda viendo con cara muy confundida y este la ve con cara de coraje y dolor

*En el camino León y Claire no hablan para nada, cuando León llega al departamento de Claire y se estaciona es cuando voltea a verla y le pregunta

LEÓN-¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?

*Claire se queda callada sin saber como contestar, León la veía con enojo y tristeza

LEÓN-Contéstame

CLAIRE-León, yo no soy Ana que deja que cualquiera la bese por diversión

*Eso resulto ser un golpe bajo también para León

LEON-No quise decir eso, lo siento

CLAIRE-La razón por la que deje que me besara es…. Porque me pidió ser su novia y acepte

*León sentía horrible al oír esas palabras, ahora si Richard había sabido darle donde más le dolía

LEÓN-Richard no te quiere, solo te esta ocupando

CLAIRE-¿Eso que significa?, ¿Qué un chico guapo no puede enamorarse de mi?

LEÓN-Por supuesto que no lo digo por eso Claire, es solo que talvez te este ocupando para molestarme

CLAIRE-¿Y como porque haría algo así?

*Claire se estaba molestando

LEÓN-¿Tal vez porque me odia?

CLAIRE-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿Cómo porque andaría conmigo para molestarte?

LEÓN-"PORQUE ME GUSTAS"

*Todo su coraje de Claire se volvió sorpresa, León suspira

LEÓN-No quería decírtelo así, Claire…

*León voltea a ver a Claire

LEÓN-Te quiero, y no solo como amiga, me gustas, por eso termine con Ana, porque quería intentarlo contigo, si tu me aceptabas

CLAIRE-Lo siento León

*Ese "lo siento" lo decía todo, acababa de perder a Claire; ella abre la puerta del coche para salir, pero antes de salir le dice sin voltear a verlo

CLAIRE-Gracias por traerme León, pero a partir de mañana Richard pasara por mi y me traerá

*Claire sale y cierra la puerta, León no puede sacarse la palabra "lo siento" de Claire, cuando menos se da cuenta esta llorando; Claire sube al elevador, llega a su departamento, abre, entra, cierra la puerta, se desliza sobre ella y comienza a llorar

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Capítulo 4

*Los días siguientes Claire no ve a León pero sabe que ha ido a trabajar, al cuarto día Claire va con Richard

platicando sobre unos papeles, cuando ve a León que viene de frente; los dos se quedan viendo con una mirada

triste; cuando están cerca Claire saluda primero, trata de sonar lo mas normal posible pero no lo logra

CLAIRE-Hola León

LEÓN-Hola… Hola Richard

RICHARD-Hola León

*León desvía la mirada

LEÓN-Que tengan buen día

*León sigue caminando y oye como Richard llama a Claire

RICHARD-Mi amor, ¿vamos a comer?

*León camina más rápido, no quería escuchar como le contestaba Claire, había sido muy duro para el verlos

tan juntos que no quería saber más

HELENA-Tierra llamando a León, yuju

LEÓN-Lo siento, no te escuche

HELENA-Si, lo note

*Helena veía muy triste a León y al fondo del pasillo veía a Claire con Richard

HELENA-¿En verdad piensas darte por vencido tan rápido con Claire?

LEÓN-No puedo hacer nada, no quiero que me odie, será mejor dejar las cosas así

ARK-León, te eh estado buscando, te llama el jefe

LEÓN-Nos vemos Helena

*Helena regresa sobre sus pasos y le grita a Claire, la cual voltea

CLAIRE-¿Qué sucede Helena?

HELENA-¿Crees que podríamos salir a comer juntas hoy?

*Claire voltea a ver a Richard, y este le sonríe

RICHARD-Por que no, podemos cenar juntos

CLAIRE-Gracias, entonces nos vemos al rato

*Claire se va con Helena y Richard quita su sonrisa

RICHARD-Estupida Helena, me imagino que van hablar de León, pero no podía negarme… al menos León se ve que si me oyó

decirle amor a Claire, ja, te dije que iba a encontrar tu punto débil

*Claire y Helena están en un restaurante cercano

HELENA-Disculpa por la invitación tan repentina, es que necesito hablar contigo

CLAIRE-Es sobre León ¿cierto?

HELENA-Si

*Helena agacha la cabeza

HELENA-León esta sufriendo mucho, nunca lo había visto así, se que talvez León no es un santo, y que talvez tuvo sus

errores pero… el en verdad Te quiere y se que tu lo quieres a el

CLAIRE-Es verdad Helena, lo quiero, pero no puedo estar con el, no quiero ser una más que pase por su cama… y después

me olvide

HELENA-Claire, lo dices como si León se acostara con la primera que pasara

CLAIRE-Talvez no, pero niégame que a tenido… muchas amigas con derecho

HELENA-No digo que no a tenido… amigas como las llamas, pero a fin de cuentas es hombre, y soltero, lo hizo sin ningún

compromiso y sin lastimar a nadie, no es justo que lo catalogues por eso

CLAIRE-Si, puede que tengas razón, y no lo catalogo, créeme, yo entiendo muy bien que puede hacer lo que quiera con

quien quiera, pero… tengo miedo Helena, porque lo quiero, y no quiero ser solo un capricho de el, yo lo eh querido

desde hace tiempo, pero el solo me volteo a ver cuando llegue aquí, ¿Qué te hace pensar que talvez no solo me

quiere para un rato?

HELENA-Porque lo conozco,y tu tambien deberias conocerlo, eh visto sus relaciones con otras mujeres, y ninguna le dolió,

ninguna le importo si lo

rechazaba, no le importo si le dejaban de hablar, pero desde que le dejaste de hablar como antes, León no es el

mismo, es una persona distraída, seria y triste

*Claire se sentía mal por escuchar como había cambiado León desde que lo rechazo

HELENA-Perdóname Claire, se que en el fondo tu también estas sufriendo, y todo lo que te digo no lo hago con la intención

de que le tengas lastima a León, porque no es eso; lo que quiero es que abras los ojos y veas que tu también amas

a León y solo se están haciendo daño

CLAIRE-Agradezco tu preocupación Helena, pero ahora estoy saliendo con Richard, me estoy dando una oportunidad,

hablare con León para que arreglemos las cosas y si el quiere, seguir siendo amigos, pero ahora mi novio es Richard

y me ah tratado muy bien como para terminarlo

HELENA-¿Y lo amas?

CLAIRE-Talvez no lo amo, pero le quiero, y puede que llegue amarlo

HELENA-Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar y desear que todo les salga bien, tanto a ti, como a León

CLAIRE-Muchas gracias Helena

*Más tarde Helena llega donde esta Ark y León

ARK-¿Dónde te metiste?, te buscamos para ir a comer

HELENA-Lo siento, Salí a comer con Claire

*León que hasta el momento estaba escribiendo, levanto la vista al escuchar el nombre de Claire

ARK-¿Saliste con la lindura pelirroja? ¿y eso?

*Helena voltea a ver a León y este sabe que fue para hablar de el

HELENA-Lo siento

*¿Qué significaban esas palabras viniendo de Helena? Que pasaba con el que todas las mujeres le decian que lo sentian?

Helena toma asiento y le explica lo que habo con Claire

HELENA-Claire te quiere León, pero dice que no puede ser otra persona más en tu cama

LEÓN-¿Piensa que solo quiero acostarme con ella?, ¿me cree capaz de hacerle algo así?

ARK-Amigo, me temo que a ti te queda el dicho de crea fama, y acuéstate a dormir

LEÓN-Pero nunca le haría eso a ella, la quiero demasiado

HELENA-Ella más que nada piensa que solo es un capricho… lo siento León, no se si Richard hablo mal de ti, o fue algo que

haya visto… perdón por entrometerme, es solo que te vi muy decaído…. En verdad lo siento

LEÓN-No tienes porque disculparte Helena, gracias

ARK-Oye, pero si entendí bien, Claire quiere a León, ¿pero como?, ¿Cómo amigo?

HELENA-Si, pero también lo quiere como hombre, ella me lo dijo

ARK-Entonces que esperas León, conquístala

HELENA-Lo quiere, pero no va a dejar a Richard, se cree capaz de llegar amarlo

*León sentía una felicidad muy grande al escuchar que Claire lo quería, pero también se sentía triste, ya que

Claire pensaba que solo iba a jugar con ella, su celular de León suena y ve que es un mensaje de Claire

"Hola, ¿crees que podríamos cenar juntos?

necesitamos hablar ¿no crees? :) yo

invito la cena, ojala puedas"

HELENA-No te hagas muchas ilusiones León, ella me dijo que quería arreglar las cosas para volver a ser amigos

LEÓN-Gracias Helena, lo recordare

*El celular de Claire suena y ve el mensaje

"Por supuesto, nos vemos al rato en tu departamento"

CLAIRE-Richard….. Hoy ira León a cenar

*Richard estaba de espaldas y al oír eso se enoja bastante, pero cuando voltea a ver a Claire esta sonriendo para

no demostrar su coraje

RICHARD-¿Y eso?

CLAIRE-Por nada en especial, es solo que tiene mucho que no platicamos

*Claire no le había dicho nada sobre lo que paso con León

RICHARD-OK, tienes razón, hace mucho que León y tu no se hablan, muy bien, no hay problema, se que el es solo un buen

amigo tuyo

*Richard deja a Claire en su departamento

RICHARD-Maldito seas Kennedy, pero no te la voy a dejar, Claire es mía, solamente mía


	5. Capítulo 5

*León llega al departamento de Claire, cuando ella le abre el trata de sonreír,pero Claire sabe que la sonrisa de León

no es sincera y le duele mucho, pero ella trata de verse lo más normal posible

CLAIRE-Hola León, pasa, no se me ocurrió que cenar, así que hice sincronizadas, ¿te parece?

LEÓN-Si, muchas gracias

*Empiezan a comer y todo estaba muy serio, hasta que Claire habla

CLAIRE-Discúlpame León, lo que menos quería era lastimarte

LEÓN-No tienes porque disculparte Claire, yo fui el que hizo las cosas mal

CLAIRE-No, no hiciste nada mal; hoy hable con Helena, y tiene razón, tu puedes andar con quien tu quieras, a fin de cuentas

eres soltero

LEÓN-Claire, ¿la razón por la que no me aceptaste aparte de andar con Richard es porque piensas que voy a jugar contigo?

*Claire se queda callada y León lo toma como un si

LEÓN-Yo nunca te haría algo así

CLAIRE-Lo se… ahora lo se

LEÓN-Claire, ¿no te gusto?

*Claire agacha la mirada, León se levanta de la mesa y se inca a lado de la mesa de Claire para verla a los ojos

LEÓN-No necesitas mentir para hacerme sentir bien, tu lo dijiste, siempre seremos amigos y….

CLAIRE-Me gustas, siempre me haz gustado, siempre te eh querido, por eso me dolió saber sobre tus aventuras, sabía que

no debía enojarme, sabía que solo éramos amigos, pero me dolió

LEÓN-Perdóname por ser un imbécil

CLAIRE-No tienes porque disculparte

LEÓN-¿Ya no tengo oportunidad contigo cierto?

CLAIRE-León, no puedo terminar con Richard, el se a portado muy bien conmigo

LEÓN-¿Tu lo quieres?

CLAIRE-No como tal vez se mereciera, me gusta estar con el, pero… tal vez llegue a quererlo como se debe, se merece una

oportunidad

LEÓN-Me será difícil para ser sincero pero…. No quiero perderte, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

CLAIRE-Nunca dejamos de serlo

LEÓN-Si, tienes razón, más le vale a Richard cuidarte o se las vera conmigo

CLAIRE-Gracias León

*León se va y Claire se pone a meditar todo

CLAIRE-No Claire, no puedes pensar en terminar con Richard, no se lo merece, puedes llegar a enamorarte de el… ¿o no?

*León llega a su departamento y se sirve una copa, se sienta en el sillón y se la bebe de un trago

LEÓN-Perdí mi oportunidad contigo Claire, fui un idiota

*Al día siguiente León entra a la sala de juntas y ve a Richard hablando con otro agente

RICHARD-Se que es muy pronto pero le pediré a Claire que se case conmigo

AGENTE-¿Y crees que acepte?

RICHARD-Si no acepta, al menos le pediré que empecemos a vivir juntos

*León sale de la sala y Richard sonríe satisfactoriamente, León se sentía mal, ¿Qué pasaría si Claire aceptara

casarse?, la perdería para siempre

*Mas tarde en la oficina de Richard

RICHARD-Creo que terminamos por hoy

CLAIRE-Si, aunque aún falta una hora para salir

RICHARD-Claire… se que no tenemos mucho que nos conocemos pero, si te pido que te cases conmigo ¿aceptarías?

*Claire se queda sin habla y Richard lo nota

RICHARD-Tal Vez es muy rápido, y ¿que te parece vivir juntos?, podremos empezar por eso ¿no?

CLAIRE-Richard, yo…

RICHARD-Piénsalo, antes de darme una respuesta ¿si?

*Richard recibe una llamada pidiéndole que vaya a una junta

RICHARD-Lo siento Claire, hoy me tengo que quedar un poco por una junta, ¿quieres esperarme?

CLAIRE-Voy a pasar a comprar unas cosas, mejor nos vemos mañana

RICHARD-¿Qué sucede Claire?, ¿es por lo que te dije?

CLAIRE-No claro que no, pero Richard, apenas nos conocemos, no puedo casarme contigo

RICHARD-Podemos vivir juntos y conocernos en el transcurso

CLAIRE-Lo siento, no estoy preparada para eso

ANA-Richard

*Richard la voltea a ver con una mirada asesina

ANA-Discúlpenme, en verdad no quería interrumpir, pero solo faltas tu

CLAIRE-Es mejor que vayas, después seguiremos hablando

Claire ni siquiera se despide y se va

RICHARD-¿No podías esperar un poco?

ANA-Yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayan mandado a buscarte, además, quedaste de ayudarme con León

*Richard la jala del brazo a una esquina y mientras hablaba le acariciaba la cara

RICHARD-Y lo hice, que tu no hayas sido lo suficientemente buena para seducirlo…

Ana le aparta la mano con una manotada

RICHARD-Esa no es mi culpa

ANA-¿A si?, escuche que tu le ibas a pedir a Claire matrimonio, ¿acepto?, tal vez tu tampoco fuiste lo suficientemente

bueno

RICHARD-Eso va a cambiar, la voy hacer mía y caerá a mis pies

ANA-¿Y si ella no quiere ser tuya?

RICHARD-No le pediré permiso entonces

*Ana ve maldad en los ojos de Richard, el se da la vuelta y entra a la sala de juntas, Ana va tras el

*León también estaba en la junta, veía a Richard algo inquieto, ¿ya le abría dicho algo a Claire?, ¿Por eso se

veía así?, cuando la junta termina Richard sale muy rápido

ANA-León, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

LEÓN-Lo siento Ana, no estoy de humor

ANA-Por favor, no te quitare mucho tiempo, de hecho podemos hablar aquí si gustas

LEÓN-Muy bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?

ANA-León, Richard solo empezó andar con Claire para molestarte, de hecho, el hizo que ella viniera a trabajar aquí con el.

y el me dijo que te sedujera porque te gustaba Claire, y yo no quería perder lo que tenía contigo, el lo planeo todo

LEÓN-¿Y porque me lo dices ahora?, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

ANA-Podré ser una mujer fácil, y lo se, pero no soy mala

*Ana se pone a decirle a León todo lo que sabía, mientras tanto, Claire esta en su departamento viendo la tele

cuando tocan la puerta, abre y ve que es Richard

CLAIRE-Richard, ¿Qué haces aquí?

RICHARD-Vengo a que me expliques ¿porque no podemos vivir juntos?

CLAIRE-Ya te lo dije, no nos conocemos muy bien, solo te pido más tiempo

RICHARD-NO MIENTAS, la razón por la que no quieres vivir conmigo es por León

CLAIRE-¿Qué tiene que ver León?... Richard, tomaste ¿verdad?

RICHARD. Solo un poco de camino aquí, me frustra que no me quieras

CLAIRE-Richard, hablemos cuando se te pase lo borracho

RICHARD-¿Por qué no me quieres Claire¡,¿POR QUE?

*Richard comienza a gritar más, Claire se estaba preocupando y trata de acercarse a un mueble donde guarda un

arma por si las dudas, pero Richard lo nota y toma a Claire del brazo y la pega a la pared, Claire se queja

RICHARD-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te ve León y de cómo lo vez tu a el?, aún después de todo lo que hice para

que lo odiaras

CLAIRE-¿De que hablas?

RICHARD-Te lo diré porque ya no me importa, vas a ser mia


	6. Capítulo final

RICHARD-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te ve León y de cómo lo vez tu a el?, aún después de todo lo que hice para que lo odiaras

CLAIRE-¿De que hablas?

RICHARD-Te lo diré porque ya no me importa, vas a ser mia

*Claire comenzaba a enojarse, y sabía que podía darle batalla a Richard, pero quería saber de que hablaba

RICHARD-Yo planee que el día que ibas a comer con León Ana los alcanzara para interrumpirlos

CLAIRE-¿Tu hiciste eso?

RICHARD-Si, te platique de sus amoríos para que lo vieras como un mujeriego, yo hice que cuando fueras al archivo lo

vieras con Ana y pensaras mal de el

CLAIRE-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

RICHARD-¿Por qué?, por que odio a León, siempre nos están comparando, y el siempre se lleva la mejor parte de todo, en

mujeres y trabajo el es siempre la primera opción, y cuando salgo con mujeres con las que el a andado, no le

interesa, pero en eso llegaste tu y lo vi, León estaba enamorado de ti, tu serias el medio de mi venganza, por eso

hable con uno de tus superiores amigo mío por cierto, solicitando una ayudante, y dije que tenía muy buenas

referencias de una señorita llamada Claire Redfield, pero que todo quedara en secreto

CLAIRE-¿Entonces todo fue porque querías vengarte de León?

RICHARD-Si, por supuesto

*Richard con su palma acaricia la mejilla de Claire, y esta se la avienta

RICHARD-pero no te sientas mal, eres muy sexy, así que no me costo nada de trabajo

CLAIRE-No me toques

RICHARD-Voy hacer algo más que tocarte, voy hacerte mía

*Richard trata de besar a Claire pero lo avienta, Claire corre hacia la puerta pero Richard la alcanza, la abraza

sosteniendo sus brazos a los costados y la carga, Claire trata de zafarse pero Richard es más fuerte aún estando

borracho

RICHARD-¿Creías que ibas a ser más fuerte que yo?, admito que tienes fuerza y estas entrenada, pero yo también lo estoy

CLAIRE-Suéltame, no creas que cuando pueda no te lastimare

RICHARD-Ja, no me digas

*Claire trata de zafarse pero no puede, mientras tanto Richard llega al cuarto de Claire y patea la puerta para

abrirla, avienta a Claire a la cama y se sube arriba de ella a modo que no pueda mover los pies para golpearlo,

Richard comienza a besarla y ella con una mano trata de alcanzar la lámpara de su mueble, cuando lo logra,

golpea a Richard y lo avienta, Claire se levanta pero Richard la sostiene del brazo y la golpea con tanta fuerza en

la cara que la tira al piso, se vuelve a a subir en ella pero ahora le pone las manos a los costado y la aprisiona con

las piernas

RICHARD-Maldita zorra, me golpeaste, pero vas a ser mía, yo le ganare a León, haré mía a la mujer que ama

*Claire veía un poco oscuro por el golpe, Richard le arranca la camisa tirandole los botones y la deja con su

brassier, comienza a besarle el cuello, Claire seguía mareada por el golpe

CLAIRE-Le… ón

RICHARD-Vas a ser mía aunque no quieras

*De repente Richard ya no esta encima de Claire y ella voltea a ver que paso, logra enfocar a León aventando al

piso a Richard

CLAIRE-¿León?

RICHARD-¿Y tu que demonios haces aquí?

*León respira muy fuerte, se veía sumamente enojado, ve de reojo a Claire y regresa su mirada a Richard al

notar la camisa de Claire rota, pero alcanzo a ver también su cara y vio un moretón, el cierra los puños muy

fuerte, León le habla a Claire pero sin quitar la mirada de Richard que se estaba levantando

LEÓN-Claire, ¿este imbecil te golpeo?

*Claire se cierra la camisa y agacha la mirada

LEÓN-Lo tomare como un si, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

RICHARD-Jaja, lo hice porque esa zorra me golpeo

LEÓN-No te atrevas a insultar a Claire

*León golpea a Richard en la cara y lo vuelve a tumbar al piso

RICHARD-Eres un idiota, si no hubieras llegado, ella ya sería mía, y yo te hubiera ganado

*León se le va encima y comienza a golpearlo

CLAIRE-león, basta, lo vas a matar

LEON-Claire, No me digas que lo vas a defender

CLAIRE-No lo hago por el, no quiero que te metas en problemas

*León ve que Claire se sostiene su camisa con una mano, ya que no tenía ningún botón, se quita su chamarra y se

la pone a Claire en lo hombros, ella se lo agradece y se la cierra, Richard se trata de levantar pero no puede,por

lo que se queda sentado en el piso, traía varios golpes en la cara y el labio sangrando

LEÓN-Agradécele a Claire que no te mate en este preciso momento; lárgate antes de que me arrepienta

*León se voltea a ver a Claire, cuando en eso Richard se levanta para golpearlo ya que esta distraído, pero no lo

logra porque de repente siente un golpe y cae al suelo, León volta y sonríe

ARK-No necesitas agradecerme, lo golpe con gusto

HELENA-Solo porque me ganaste, yo iba hacer lo mismo

LEÓN-¿Qué hacen aquí?

HELENA-Ana fue a contarnos lo que paso

ARK-Quería que viniéramos ya que no sabía que podía pasar contigo y con Richard

*Richard estaba inconsciente

ARK-Nosotros nos encargaremos de Richard

HELENA-Tu encárgate de Claire

*Ark levanta a Richard sobre su hombro y Helena sale tras el, León se queda con Claire, por fin la ve

directamente y ve su cachete morado del golpe y se pone triste, se acerca a ella, y con mucho cuidado acaricia

la mejilla de Claire

CLAIRE-León, todo lo que paso, lo de Ana, y los chismes

LEÓN-Lo se, Ana me lo dijo todo; perdóname Claire

CLAIRE-¿Por qué te disculpas?, si no hubieras llegado, No quiero pensar que me hubiera hecho Richard

*Claire nota que León se pone tenso y molesto por lo que hubiera podido pasar, León quita su mano de la mejilla

de Claire

LEÓN-Por eso mismo me disculpo, todo esto paso por mi culpa. Porque Richard quería molestarme; debí de haber puesto un

alto desde el principio

CLAIRE-Lo intentaste, pero yo no quise oírte. Debí confiar más en ti, lo siento

LEÓN-Ven, vamos a tratarte ese moretón

*León comienza a curarle la mejilla

CLAIRE-Gracias por venir ayudarme

LEÓN-Hubiera preferido llegar antes de que te hiciera algo

CLAIRE-Tal Vez tenía que pasar por esto para que yo abriera los ojos

*León le habla pero sin verla a los ojos, pero aún así Claire nota su tristeza

LEÓN-Claire… ¿tu querías a Richard?

CLAIRE-Lo estimaba, pero no lo quería

*Ahora si León voltea a verla

CLAIRE-La verdadera razón por la que acepte ser novia de Richard fue para poder olvidarte

LEÓN-¿Olvidarme?

CLAIRE-Si, cuando supe de Ana y sobre tus… sobre las mujeres con las que haz tenido que ver, me dolió; sabía que no tenía

que dolerme porque solo éramos amigos, y tu tenias derecho hacer lo que quisieras

LEÓN-Claire, haz de pensar que soy un patan, y talvez en el fondo lo soy, pero tampoco es que me haya acostado con tantas

como lo hicieron ver, con solo dos personas eh tenido que ver, y entre ellas Ana, pero fue porque intentamos ser

novios y no funciono, no había encontrado la persona con la que me encontrara a gusto hasta que llegaste a trabajar

aquí; estoy tratando de ser lo más honesto posible Claire; y es la verdad, siempre me a gustado platicar contigo, y

ahora que estas aquí, desde que estas tan cerca, no pudo dejar de pensar en ti, me gusta tu compañía, tu forma de

ser, la forma positiva en la que vez todo, lo valiente que eres y por supuesto lo linda y guapa que eres…. Cuando me

entere que eras novia de Richard me morí de celos, el ya había conquistado a las dos personas con las que anduve

CLAIRE-Ósea que Richard tuvo algo que ver con Ana?

LEÓN-Si, tuvieron su queberes pero, no me importaba, ya que yo no la amaba, no eh amado a nadie, antes de ti

CLAIRE-Entonces…

LEÓN-Si Claire, te amo, por eso termine mi relación con Ana, porque quería tener una oportunidad contigo, pero quería

hacerlo bien, quería quitarte la mala imagen que tenías de mi, pero no lo lograba, y luego te volviste novia de Richard,

discúlpame Claire, todo lo que haz pasado es culpa mía

*Claire se acerca a León y le toma la mejilla

CLAIRE-No es todo tu culpa, debí haberte creído cuando me dijiste de las intenciones de Richard

*León cierra los ojos y recarga su cara en la mano de Claire

LEÓN-Te amo Claire, no sabes cuanto te amo

CLAIRE-Entonces demuéstramelo

*Cuando León abre sus ojos para preguntarle como quería que se lo demostrara, Claire esta a centímetros de su

cara con los ojos cerrados, el vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y la besa, su beso se vuelve apasionado, León la toma de

la cintura y la acerca mientras ella enreda sus dedos en los cabellos de el, cuando se separan ella le sonrió,

el recarga su frente en la de ella y también sonríe

LEÓN-¿Cómo pude vivir sin tus besos tanto tiempo?

*Claire se apena, levanta la vista para verlo y sonríe más

CLAIRE-Te amo León

*Y se vuelven a besar, al día siguiente Claire se maquilla el golpe y casi no se nota, Claire y León llegan juntos a

la DSO tomados de la mano

HELENA-Por fin abrieron los ojos

CLAIRE-Si, por fin

*Claire y León se ven y sonríen

LEÓN-¿Han visto a Richard?

ARK-Vino a pedir su traslado a Chicago, después de qué lo persuadimos lo pensó mejor supongo, y se ira

CLAIRE-¿Lo persuadieron?

HELENA-Si, ayer después de irlo a dejar a su casa lo grabamos confesando todo lo que hizo y como trato de abusar de ti

Claire, y unas que otras cosas sucias del trabajo

*Claire aprieta inconscientemente la mano de León. Este la voltea a ver y le sonríe para tranquilizarla

LEÓN-¿Cómo lograron que confesara?

ARK-El solito comenzó alardear lo inteligente que según era, y todo lo que hizo, nosotros solo lo grabamos

HELENA-Y luego se lo enseñamos diciéndole que si se atrevía a molestarlos otra vez, acabariamos con su brillante carrera

y con su lista de conquistas ya que todos verían el video

ARK-Creo que por eso solicito su cambio

CLAIRE-¿Creen que no nos volverá a molestar?

ARK-Dudo que lo haga, si lo hace, el pierde más

ANA-Claire,León…¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

ARK-Nos vemos al rato, ¿me sigues Helena?

ANA-Quiero disculparme, empezando por ti Claire; creo que me deje llevar por lo que me decía Richard, y talvez porque en

el fondo me sentía celosa por ver como te quiere León

CLAIRE-Olvídalo Ana, yo también me deje llevar por Richard, además, si tu no le hubieras dicho nada a León no se que

hubiera pasado, Gracias

*A Ana se le llenan lo ojos de lagrimas

ANA-Muchas gracias Claire, y espero que tu también me perdones

LEÓN-Estas disculpada, y gracias por decirme la verdad

*Ana se va

LEÓN-Oye, y no me haz dicho que te dijo tu jefe

CLAIRE-Pues, me dijo que siguiera ayudando a la DSO y de paso nos ayuda a Terra Save, hoy me llamo temprano y me dijo

con quien voy a trabajar, lo bueno es que conozco a mi nuevo compañero, además que es bastante atractivo y

simpático

LEÓN-¿Así?, Entonces ya lo conoces, y dices que es ¿atractivo?

*León se oía molesto

CLAIRE-Bastante, no te imaginas cuanto

*León suelta la mano de Claire

LEÓN-Creo que no te lo eh preguntado directamente pero, Claire, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

*Claire se le queda viendo

León-Talvez es muy pronto ¿verdad?, o talvez no quieras una relación ahora

*Claire sonríe

CLAIRE-Pensé que era más que obvio que quiero estar contigo, aunque para serte sincera, estaba esperando que me lo pidieras

,si León, quiero ser tu novia

*León sonríe y se acerca a Claire para besarla, cuando terminan de besarse León le pregunta preocupado

LEÓN-¿Y es tan atractivo ese tipo con el que vas a trabajar?

CLAIRE-¿Ese tipo?,jaja, si bastante, no lo tomes a mal pero es el hombre más atractivo y sexy que conozco…. ¿no te

imaginas de quien hablo verdad?

LEÓN-No, y aunque no se quien es, estoy empezando a odiarlo

CLAIRE-Jaja, eres tu León, tu eres mi nuevo compañero

LEÓN-¿Yo?

CLAIRE-Si, hoy que hable con mi jefe le comente de ti, y al parecer el ah de ver sabido que Richard se iba porque me dijo

que iba a pedir que tu fueras mi compañero ya que nos conocíamos bien

*León recarga su frente en la frente de Claire y la besa

LEÓN-Eres una diablilla, me asustaste, ¿lo sabes?

CLAIRE-Lo se…. Te amo solo a ti León

*Se besan apasionadamente

LEÓN-Y yo te amo a ti Claire

FIN

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les este gustando y si gustan dejar un comentario es bienvenido


End file.
